


heat and ichor

by dannywrites



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: (like he surprises you and you're cool with it), AFAB reader - Freeform, Bloodplay, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Fear Play, Marking, Multi, Other, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Reader is an AFAB curvy adult and that's as much detail outside of them being an AFAB adult, Reader-Insert, Scratching, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, a silly meme if you squint, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannywrites/pseuds/dannywrites
Summary: You spend an interesting night with Black Hat.Co-written with user DingoSuavez!(If you've read my writing before and want an update, please look at the notes at the end!)





	heat and ichor

“ _You seem to be a little timid..._

 _Is something the matter, my dear?_ ”

The raspy voice comes out of nowhere, reverberating around you. It's too dark for you to see anything properly, and the anxiety of your situation feels like a dozen walls closing in at once. Are you still in your room? Wait, didn't you fall asleep? Your mind is slowly losing sight of what is right and your legs quake as they draw close together.

 “W-who's there?”

“ _Heh heh heh..._ ” A demonic cackle echoes through the darkness. Your breathing quickens from fear. You turn your head in every direction, trying to find something to focus on.

He sees you beginning to panic. He always loves to inject some terror into his victims before striking. He licks his lips at the sight of you. Thick green drool peeks out from the edge of his devilish mouth.

A curvy, lovely human. Just the way he likes them.

“ _Welcome, my dear. You may not know where you are, but that's not important right now,_ ”

“ _What is important...is that I get what I want_."

Numbness creeps over your face, your jaw hanging loose and shaking at the booming voice. It is unmistakably malicious, but with an undercurrent of...desire? Your chest tenses up at the resulting thought, and the one after that, and the one after that, and so forth. You’re torn between crying out for help and cursing the voice out for its cowardice. Neither seems viable, so you set your jaw and try to calm your rapid pulse.

“I-I am not afraid of you! Show yourself or else I'll try and find you first!” You regret the bitter words once they slip out of your mouth but you clench your fists at your sides. Your breathing is steady but pained as you wait for the voice's response.

In the midst of the darkness, you can hear a loud scraping sound, frightening you even more. He can tell you’re still afraid; he relishes the smell of fear, like the scent of a delicious steak being cooked. His mouth is watering at the thought of your taste. Another scraping sound.

_SCCCCCCRAAAPPEEEEEE_

The sounds are getting closer and closer, his footsteps growing louder; he's unable to control his breathing in his anticipation of reaching you.

He gets within a foot of you, but you can't see him. You’re still trying to hold onto the facade of bravery you’ve created.

He circles behind you, but you’re still looking around, searching for hope. Your eyes are watering from terror and it only fuels his hunger. He reaches out, his gloved hand turning into razor sharp talons and touching your neck. You tense up, frozen with fear, unknowing.

“ _You can't fool me, my dear.”_

His voice echoes in the pitch black.

“ _I can smell the terror in you.”_

His claws begin to _slllooooowwwlllyyyyy_ drag down your back, beginning to tear your tight green top.

“ _And it's making me very hungry..._ ”

A cold sweat spreads over your quivering form, frozen in place by the imposing hand on your back. You don’t dare to move but your mouth opens slowly and you try to scream, to cry, and to beg for some sort of salvation. Your head is swimming as you feel your breath come out in quick, short pants.

“W-why are you doing this? What do you want from me?! This is all so strange, oh god...”

The way his claws rake over your burning flesh makes you want to whimper in pain. Nonetheless, you mentally curse yourself for feeling a modicum of excitement at the way the voice calls out for you. You bite your lip and stay put as your green top peels over your dewy form, down to the ground.

“Please, tell me...I just want to live...”

He inhales deeply, knowing you would hear him. There it was...the smell he was waiting for: lust. You were scared to your very being but at the same time, he could smell how drenched you were getting.

You never see the other clawed hand coming up and grabbing your throat. You grasp at his hand to try to get him...it away from you but you were not resisting as hard as you wanted to. The strong, spicy smell of fear and the sickly, sweet smell of your lust mixed together only makes him more and more feral.

“ _You want to live? Do you think I'm going to eat you alive?_ ” He laughs, sending a cold shiver down your body.

“ _No, my dear. You're sorely mistaken._ ” His other hand runs up your stomach, up towards your perky, taut breasts, and as he begins to squeeze one, he growls in your ear, “ _I want you. ALL of you.”_

He releases his grip on your throat and grabs your other breast. He wastes no time and massages both of them, kneading them, squeezing them. His head appears over your shoulder and his forked tongue runs up and down the side of your neck, tasting the salty sweat that collected from his twisted "foreplay".

Your pulse is pounding under his strong grip. The tongue tracing the cords of your neck isn’t human and you try to fight the feeling inside your gut forbidding you from resisting harder.

You swallow thickly as the creature's fingers knead your flesh in its cruel hands. Every motion, every swirl of a fingertip around your nipple bids you to give into the elusive demands of the voice. It was like a trance and against all rational thought still left screaming in your mind, you don't want to leave it.

And that scared you.

More than the voice, more than the claws and the temptation that the malice-laden hands offered with a sharp laugh.

Your voice is strained and you struggle to make it clear. You want it to be heard well. “I...at least tell me your name. I want to see you better. Can I know what sort of thing you are?”

            The way you beg in your sweet voice is orgasmic in his ears. His lust grows as he begins to take each of your nipples in his fingers.

            “ _My name..._ ” He inhales, as if savoring the moment. He presses his fingers together and pinches your nipples tightly, causing you to gasp in surprise and pleasure. 

            “ _…is Black Hat, my dear._ ”

            He shoves you violently away from him. You stumble through the darkness for what seems like forever until you fall back onto silk.

            You hear the sound of what you assume are bedsprings. Blindly fumbling around, you feel more silk, as if it is torn and shredded.

            _SSSSSSSSCCCCCCAAAAPPPPPEEEEEE!!_

            That horrible noise is back. However, this time, you see a sickly green and white light cut through a gash on the wall.

            _SCCCRRAAAPPEE!!_

            Another gash opens on the other wall, brighter light escapes.

            _SCCCRRAPPPEEE! SCRRAAPPEE!!!_

            More slits of light appear on the ground and walls. Then, from the darkness, he walks into the light. A black demon, wearing only a red dress shirt, sleeves rolled up, black dress pants, light bouncing off of his sleek black shoes, and a large black hat.

            “Welcome to my home, my dear.”

            You clutch the fabric of the bed as you gaze upon him. What a cruel irony: a sharply dressed suitor with every intent to take what he wanted. You couldn't deny an immediate fascination with the demon in front of you. That leering smile sends a shock across your shoulders, racing down your spine until you feel your toes buzz with excitement. He looks more like a showman in the bright light, convincing you that everything that had happened up until now was just a fantasy.

            But the fingernails biting into your palm don't tell lies. This is real.

            You bemoan your own shame as you feel your face redden. Your life is in danger! This monster can tear you apart for all you know! A best-case scenario has you crawling back to civilization, bloodied and violated against your will. If that was what had to happen, you would survive regardless.

            You fiddle with the silk sheets below you and hold the demon's lustful gaze. The mark he left on your neck still burns your soft skin and you look on in a strange sort of wonder at what the demon would do or say next.

            “It's very...opulent. I'm glad that I can see now. Thank you.” You look down and hope that the demon won't harm you any further, pacing your words carefully.

            He approaches you slowly, making each footstep echo, louder and louder, almost as if he's manipulating time and sound. He can hear your rapid heartbeat. Terror and excitement swirls together inside of you. He can't wait to ravish you but he wants to savor every single moment. He bends down in front of you to meet your gaze.

            “I can assure you that you are not dreaming. This is all very real and grounded…” He licks his lips again and a whisper passes through the air. You narrowly recognize the syllables as your own name.

            The demon's gaze transfixes you but you blink rapidly at him. Your mouth opens to protest as you feel your skin crawl on your back but the demon brings a single finger to your lips. You fall silent again. Your head tilts ever so slightly to the side and the demon's cunning smile fades into a less toothy one, his eyes half-lidded while still looking at you like fresh prey.

            He studies his mate, examining every single inch of you. Your skin is so buttery soft, almost comparable to the silk that you were lying on. His eyes trace every single naked curve on your body. He had always preferred his victims to be curvy. He relishes the thought of grabbing your thighs, playing with your stomach, pressing his body against yours. He makes eye contact with you once again, getting even closer to you. Your fear takes over as you start to slide backwards onto the bed.

            “I can promise you one thing, my dear. I try to not leave my victims too bruised up,” He places a hand on the bed and starts to climb over you, his body heat radiating off of him.

            “But sometimes, I get a little ahead of myself.”

            Staring up at the demon lowering himself onto you, you feel your staggered heart pound between the confines of your chest. His alluring voice echoes through your head and fogs all thought. The way his arms stretch along your sides, the V of skin you can see from his opening dress shirt, and the bit of green drool at the edge of his sharp mouth makes you fight between squeezing your eyes shut or basking in the strange feelings welling up inside of you. You lick your dry lips and release a faint whimper.

            “Black Hat...”

            With you on your back and looking up the demon, a wild look spreads across his face as he opens his mouth, green saliva drooling down from his teeth and landing on your cheek.

            You don’t even flinch.

            He tilts his head, lowers it, and rakes his razor-sharp teeth on your neck and shoulders. He starts to bite you gently, but he can't control himself. He breaks your pristine skin. Blood begins to seep through the wounds but he uses his forked tongue to lick and taste every little bit.             “You don't want to leave, do you?”

            You bite your lip at the sensation of warmth flowing across goosebumps and the wet tongue lapping it up, an unfamiliar gesture. You’re tempted to lean into the merciful touch but your mind grapples with the question before the heat between your legs speaks for you.

             “I-I don't know...” You lean away from the touch, out of caution.

            He stops himself from lapping up your lovely blood to lift his head and inhale deeply through his nose, sniffing the air.

            “I can smell you getting wetter by the second, my dear. You want to stay, don't you?” He looks into your eyes, his mouth covered in a blend of acidic green, crimson red, and yellow from the two mixed together. His hand wanders over your stomach, and he shivers from how supple your skin is.

            You break your gaze to look down and notice a large bulge throbbing in Black Hat's dress pants.

            “Your body…is so succulent…” His low voice trails off into a deep growl and you can feel the noise vibrate off of your chest.

            He squeezes your stomach. The hand gripping you is insistent, claws digging into your skin, deep enough to leave harsh red marks.

            You bite your lip hard enough to draw blood and you see the demon's forked tongue peek out again. As your chest rises and falls quickly, your eyes widen at the effect your body is having on the demon as he ravishes you.

             Memories of a few other intimate encounters fly through your mind, none as heated as this. Your right hand slowly comes up to pinch the loose red fabric of Black Hat's shirt between your pointer finger and thumb.            

            “I'll stay if I can know that I won't die. Please.” Your eyes are damp and you take a deep breath, “Please…”

            He rubs your soft stomach, soothing the area where his tight grip was, almost as if to show a little bit of compassion. Why is he doing this? What is his game?

             “You're not going to die...you're much more fun alive and wanting.”

             He plunges his tongue deep into your mouth, exploring every inch of you. Your fear leaves your tongue motionless, but like a deft master, he wraps his tongue around yours and flickers under it, bringing it to life. Your tongues dance with one another, each slipping into the other's mouth.

            Black Hat’s mouth is positively acidic and the taste bites at the back of your throat. Your body shakes violently when the strange tongue swipes over your lips and seeks out your own. You moan when Black Hat sinks his teeth into the corner of your jaw with equal force, adding a trace of copper into the swill. He surrounds you and with each second you’re spending by touching his devilish mouth, soft sighs for more flow out of your tense, shuddering body.

            “G-god...god, oh please...!”

            Black Hat knows that he finally has you, feeling your body loosening up. You’re finally succumbing to your lust. He can feel your arms starting to work their way up his body, exploring his dark, scaly skin. He wraps his arms around you, dragging his claws deep into your back. You flinch, biting down on Black Hat's tongue, causing him to recoil.

            The look of absolute, terror in your face is something his dreams are made of.

            He tastes his own blood in his mouth. He sticks his tongue out, places his finger on it and pulls away. Dark blue.

            He turns back to you with a lascivious look. “Grrrrr...you naughty little minx.”

            You lock eyes with Black Hat upon spotting the ethereal hue. Even though the growl is no louder than a raised hum, your legs practically melt on the silken sheets at the sound. You search the demon's strange eyes for some sort of mercy and can't find anything except unbridled lust.

            “I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just...”

            Your eyes flit nervously over his muscular frame.

            “Y-you're so strong and I didn't know how to react...” You hide your face against your flushed neck.

            He grasps your wrists and pulls them onto the bed; you can't hide anymore.

            “How dare you make me bleed!” His face contorts into a hungry one. Yours is one of terror and a dash of excitement.

            “You REALLY shouldn't have done that.”

            He releases his hands from your wrists, extends his claws and rips into the silk bedspread. The two large gashes in the bed start to glow with the same sickly green light from the walls and floor, but this time, twisted, gnarled tentacles extend from them.

            Two tentacles wrap around your left wrist. You try to grab onto them to make them let go but the other scaly tentacles whip onto your right wrist before you can resist. Black Hat snaps his finger and the tentacles retract, pulling your wrists to the bed

            The tentacles writhing against you are impenetrable. Even with your racing pulse thundering against the esoteric limbs, you sigh at the way they rub smoothly against your soft skin. You try to arch your back off the bed with a whine, only to be pushed back down with a possessive claw. The hand slowly creeps down to your smooth navel and Black Hat grins at his mate. Your breath comes in harsh gasps as you feel your body shake against your will.

            “I’ll be more careful now, I-I promise!” Your cheek burns in shame as you struggle to push your wrists against the sliding brambles.

            “That's not good enough, my dear. I need so much more of you now.”

            He arches his back and slowly steps off the bed. His large claws rip into the foot of the bed near your legs. As he steps back with a big smile on his face, four large tentacles eject from the portal; large, thick and waiting for a command. He points at you and with a sharp whipping sound, they wrap around your ankles and slide back into the abyss, pulling you nice and taut.     Black Hat steps closer towards you, pleased at the way his servants obey his commands. He moves onto the bed, _sloowwllyyy crawwling_ towards you...

            He extends a single claw from his hand, approaching your increasingly warm nether region. His hand reaches you and you slightly tweak your body at his touch.

            Then...

            slowly…

            meticulously…

            he punctures the soft cloth of your work pants, starting from your zipper and starts to rip downwards, exposing your crotch.

            A rush of cold air meets the hot folds of your entrance. You tremble as your skin ripples with newly risen goosebumps. The faintest scratch of the claw against your mound has you sinking your teeth deep into your bloody lip. Your skin feels like it’s on fire and that single claw is drawing a bright hot line on the expanse of your body, setting it alight.

            “Please, Black Hat...” Even with a moment's pause, the silence is suffocating. Your voice is little more than a whisper, a small call to the quiet you share. “...I need you...”

            Upon hearing that, a disparaging smile spreads across his face. He spots a large moist spot on your cotton underwear, the source of that lustful aroma. His mouth waters insatiably, the green drool slipping between his sharp teeth. 

            “I know you do, my dear. I've needed you since the minute I laid eyes on your delectable, supple body.” You, helpless and bound, can only look up to the ceiling as you feel Black Hat's forked tongue flicker over your wet mound. His mouth inches closer as he starts to lap up every little bit of your essence. You feel his arms wrap around your thighs and grip you tightly next to his head. He is only getting hungrier; his claws dig deeper into your flesh, tearing your pants up even more, crimson bleeding through the fabric.

            The world narrows to Black Hat's long, pliant tongue overwhelming you with a shock to your system. You let out a wanton groan when the demon presses his tongue flat against your heat and blows hot air onto you, watching as you squirm under his sharp, firm grip. Your core bucks further into the slim muscle raining glorious havoc on your senses. A dozen half-curses tumble from your lips, only for them to trail off into weak cries for more of his torture.

            “Ahhhn-! Yes, yes, oh god yes! Hahhh...” Your arms move to grasp his head, only for the obedient tentacles above you to whip the offending limbs back onto the silken sheets. You are too far lost in the addictive feeling of Black Hat's mouth on your wet heat to protest.

            With finesse and skill, his agile tongue slips underneath your underwear, pulling them back nice and taut and chomping down, tearing them apart and fully exposing you. Black Hat did not waste a single moment, diving in and wrapping his mouth around your slit. His tongue dives deeper and deeper, tasting the soft pink flesh inside, exploring up, down, and all around.

            Your head thrashes side to side at the new depths Black Hat’s tongue is reaching, farther than anyone else before him. The forked end flicks at your walls in slow, teasing strokes that conflict with the curl and stretch of the long muscle. Suddenly, Black Hat moans at the taste inundating his senses, sending vibrations throughout your trembling core. Deep inside, you can feel your body approaching some sort of precipice. “B-black, Black H-AH!”

            Black Hat retracts his tongue like a cold-blooded killer and recoils with the same sinister grin on his face. Your breathing is erratic and stifled, your heart pounding in your chest like a drum.

            “Ah, ah, ahhh. No. Not yet, my dear. You don't get to come until I LET you.”

            Your face draws into a pained look, gazing upon Black Hat's cruel smile. The space between your legs still burns with the remnants of Black Hat's attack. Despite the hungry look on the demon's face, you can't stop yourself from pulling harder at the tentacles to free yourself. One tentacle tightens to the point of numbing your palm and you whine at the sensation again. The boundary of pain and pleasure has been worn so thin that your body jolts at the feeling automatically.

            “I...hhhnn, oh.” You shake your head in frustration and rock your body as far as you can towards Black Hat. “It's not fair...please, I'm so close...”

            “Fair? Did you really think I brought you here for YOUR pleasure? Heh heh heh, ha HAHAHAHAH!!!”

            “You...I...argh!!!”

            Your cry echoes in his ears sweetly.

            Your voice drops again but you can't help the venom that seeps out alongside your fiery lust.

            “You didn't seem to think like that a moment ago.”

            Black Hat crawls upward in a flash, meeting your eyes, his finger delicately rubbing your nub.

            “I've always been watching you...haven't you ever felt like someone was following you? I know that you want to be teased, to be tantalized, to build your climax up to unobtainable levels. You're mine…and you only get to enjoy my company.

            “You...you monster...!”

            Black Hat's hot, large bulge is resting on your thigh and perhaps it’s because you’re lost in a thick fog of ecstasy and pain, but you can swear you feel something...moving.

            You gasp at the movement starting at your thigh and only receive another grin as an answer when you whip your head up. You try to squint and focus on the bulge but Black Hat's knuckle is brushing your clit just enough to make your insides shiver. You throw your head back onto the sheets. 

            “God, please, will you just...hhhahhn…”

            “Heh heh heh heh!” He begins to cackle maniacally.

            “Just look at you squirm and wriggle around. Those tentacles will never let go unless I order them to. It's hopeless for you, my dear.” Your wrists are becoming raw as you struggle to break free from the scaly tentacle's grip

            “You're in MY world,” He claps his hands together as he yells, “THIS IS UTTERLY AND IMPOSSIBLY EXCELLENT! AHAHAHA!!”

            You can only try to open your eyes as you lose yourself in the sensation of your core being—a thought suddenly pops into your mind. Your eyes snap open. You see Black Hat still cackling but he's wringing his hands together...

            You try to lift your head but you're pulled down by waves of sensual pleasure. You try again, and again and finally, you look at his bulge. A sleek, black tentacle has torn its way out from his pants and is toying with your mound, sliding up and down, coated in your savory juices...and you can see more trying to escape.

            “Wha-AHH! Oh god!!” As suddenly as you spot it, the tentacle dips an inch of its moist length inside of you. The tip is radiating so much heat, like a separate creature all together. It writhes between the beginnings of your inner folds and squeezes itself against you. The shock of the tentacle’s blazing sensations shoots you straight in the core, rocking your body harder and harder against your bonds. Your lips spill deep, ravenous cries that Black Hat greedily swallows with his own tongue. The sensation of razor sharp teeth on your jaw grounds the pleasure swirling within you to the present.

            “Ah, ah, ohhhh! Black Hat, I, I, ahhhnn-!”

            Black Hat can't get enough of your taste. Your fear, your lust, your need for even more. His tongue waltzes with yours as his tentacle continues to ravage you, explore you, wrap around you. As your lips lock, Black Hat eagerly takes his hands to the crotch of his pants and rips them open, sending black cloth into the air, releasing his massive black member, surrounded by six other wriggling, hungry tentacles, one of which is eagerly penetrating you.

            There is little you can do to restrain the tremor that shakes your hips. The single tentacle that’s thrusting inside of you is inching deeper and deeper into your moistened folds. Upon spying the dark coils emerging from Black Hat's pants, your breath hitches and a weak moan leaves your lips without your permission. What would those even feel like? They’re dripping with some sort of dark-green ooze at the tip and the demon's breathing quickens when he locks eyes with you.

            He stands triumphantly over your retrained body, his large member standing at full attention and the tentacles whipping around wildly, searching for a target. The green goo drips off of their tips, onto your stomach and thighs.

            “Oh dear, I can see this was not at all what you expected. My little friend down there has gotten ahead of himself. Back!”

            The dark, smooth tentacle coated in your clear juices suddenly whips backwards, causing you to jump and gasp. Black Hat rises higher, becoming even more terrifying and imposing than before. Slowly yet eagerly, he lines up his cock to your moist entrance, his surrounding tentacles flailing about, brushing against your thighs, looking for a target.

            Your chest rises and falls faster as the demon looms over your shaking form. He is the perfect picture of domination and seduction; a body and mind so clearly focused on ravaging the succulent flesh in front of him.

            His piercing gaze looks deep into your eyes and somehow, you feel that you’re ready for whatever he’s about to unleash onto you.

            Once again, the thought itself does not scare you as much as your willingness to accept it in the moment of passion.

            With a possessive claw digging into your dewy hip, Black Hat pushes in the bulbous head of his pulsing cock inside you. The first few inches settle comfortably within your folds after the tentacle's ministrations, but the whispers of smooth black limbs stroking the edge of your entrance add a whole new layer to the encounter. They’re just as hot as the other tentacle and you groan in ecstasy when one dives deeper than the rest next to Black Hat's cock.

            He plunges inch after inch into you, feeding your wanton desire for him. Two of the sleek, black tentacles above his cock wrap around your thighs and start to tighten their grip, like two dark boa constrictors. Two more start to slide upwards towards your perky breasts, slipping around and swaddling them. The tips flicker over your swollen nipples, moistening them with their thick, green slime. His cock is almost fully inside of you, your entire body squirming not in agony or resistance, but in pleasure and desire.

            “My dear. You want more of me, don't you? You NEED more of me, don't you? Say it, my pet. SCREAM IT OUT FOR US TO HEAR!”

            Black Hat's voice cuts through the haze of your overwhelmed mind. Your pulse throbs almost painfully against your bonds but the burn and stretch of it all makes you cry out in pleasure. You try to open your mouth but when Black Hat thrusts his thick cock deeper inside of your hole, you choke and let out a high-pitched whine. Your body bobs deliciously with each powerful thrust and you can hardly contain the litany of desire bubbling up in your throat.

            “I-I-aaANNHH! I need more of you, please! Oh, ohhh, god yes...I...please, Black Hat...” Despite everything that has happened already, you can't help the way your voice heightens under Black Hat's lustful stare. Your face feels like it's on fire all over again. “I-I need you to f-fuck me harder...please...!”

            A sickening mix of pleasure and satisfaction washes over Black Hat as your screams of passion tickle his ears. The surrounding tentacles swell and thicken, almost as if they're powered by your lust.

            He looks deep into your eyes and you can see a fire inside him.

            He grasps the bedsheets on both of your sides, arches his body over your glistening, bruised and lacerated body and begins to thrust even harder and deeper into you. His sleek cock dives inside of you, reaching new depths. The tentacles on your breasts constrict tighter, their tips oozing dark green slime all over your nipples, tickling and making them numb, like a heavy dose of Novocain. He makes deep, guttural sounds as he inches closer and closer to our neck.

            “Fuck!! I needed this!!” He continues to thrust himself inside of you as he nibbles and licks the wounds on your neck. There is nothing and no one that’s going to pull him away from you and you have no intention to yell at him to stop. You are completely lost in the ardor of your lust.

            You feel the tentacles restraining your body squeeze your flesh tighter, cutting off circulation and sending pins and needles to stab at your tender skin. Black Hat's cock is reaching farther within you than ever before, your blazing hot insides gripping the slick, dark member with all its sweet might.   

            The drag and push of his cock draws out a torrent of sounds that hardly seem like the meek human he had stalked countless other nights before. There is no shyness laced in your harsh shrieks for “More, more, oh god yes!!! Yes, oh fuck!” He keeps pushing against the boundaries of your body and shattering any wisp of a thought that didn't involve some curse to a higher power or another cry for more.

            Your breasts tingle as they’re fondled with complete abandon. Even with the creeping tendrils of numbness shocking your system, Black Hat's ravenous stare sent sparks of shock and pleasure up and down your spine with little resistance. The demon's deep growls blend perfectly with your desperate cries for more, more, more of the tireless treatment your bitten, bruised, and ravished flesh has already accepted so willingly, only for him. Even with the tentacles squirming against your skin, the razor-sharp teeth preying on your neck, the long hard cock impaling your molten, intimate core, you still tremble when you sense the heated beginnings of something greater, deep within your shaking body.

            He has never read a human so incorrectly. All the signs pointed to you being a quiet, shy college student and here you were, screeching to the heavens, obscenities flying out of your mouth in record speed, and demanding more still. Your nails are digging deeper and deeper into the tentacles around your wrists, breaking the skin and causing blue slime to seep out of the newly created wounds. Black Hat’s overwhelmed senses signals that he can't finish so early. He has only begun to play with his new mate and he needs so much more of you.

            The thick, pungent aroma of carnal lust fills the dark room. The sickly green and white light from the portals lights up your sweaty, glistening bodies. As Black Hat continues to ravage your neck and growl incomprehensible words into your ear, the tentacle underneath his cock perks up, as if an idea has formed inside of it. The engorged, dripping tentacle snakes itself towards your soaked pussy, but just as it’s about to reach inside, it slides its way inside your torn work pants. You are completely oblivious to the curling appendage slowly sliding up your plump ass. It forces its way past the thick cheeks and finds what it’s looking for: your tight asshole.

            Within the haze of lust filling your senses, the slick brush of a tentacle against your thick ass sends another shock up your spine. You have little time to react before the tentacle slithers inside your ass and revels in the newfound warmth it’s discovered. You’ve never touched yourself there but the growing ministrations of the renegade tentacle have you flexing your cheeks against it in wicked glee. It’s so strange but the tentacle alternates with pressing against the slim hole and reaching deeper inside you with increasing strength. The smoothness of the moist muscle against you makes your skin light up with new pinpricks of pleasure breaking out across your skin. Once the louder cries subside into deep gasps of air and weak moans, your passion begins anew with rough growls catching in your throat, desperate to get out and let its power be known.

In the midst of your moans and screams of joy, he hears that distinct sound, that growl. One that aches for more feral desires. He grabs you by your chin, gazes into your eyes, and sees it, waiting to escape. An insidious grin spreads over his face, his eyes rolling back into his head as he continues to thrust inside you. Both of you are groaning, growling, and breathing heavily. “Oh fuck yes! Grr, you're so fucking tight. It's been so FUCKING long!”

            He raises his gloved hand, retracts his claws and slaps your thick ass. The hard slaps create waves that bounce off of the others created by his powerful thrusts. With each hard smack, the tentacles loosen their grip, misreading his commands, but he does not notice, ignoring anything other than the pleasure coursing through his body.

            The pressure crowding your racing pulse is gone in the midst of your thrashing and bucking. You take your chance and swing your thick legs around Black Hat's thrusting hips. Your shaking arms reach up for the demon's neck and hang on for dear life, hauling your torso up to meet each and every one Black Hat's delicious thrusts inside of your soaking, wet holes. Your lust-filled stare burns though Black Hat's and within that one look of acknowledgement, you press your bloodied lips against his. The burn in your forearms only adds more fuel to the inferno racing through your body and you feel no shame in your desire to keep it blazing. You feel only the smallest jolt of surprise shake his broad frame at your newfound passion but his forked tongue comes alive and dances inside of your mouth freely.

            “Mmmmmhhh...oh, yes...” Your tongues explore each other's mouths once again, this time with an underlying flurry of emotions. Lust, desire, fury, passion, rage, everything you always wanted. Your teeth clench on his lip as he pulls away.

            He stops his thrusts, snaps his fingers to stop all of his tentacles from moving. “Go on, my pet. Unleash that rage all over me. Do it.”

            Your head tilts ever so slightly at the strange request and your eyes narrow as the demon slinks a few precious inches away from you. The burning in your core is still raging through your body and seeps out of your skin. The scent of your own juices fills the air and painfully reminds you that you still haven’t reached the precipice you are desperately searching for.

            The smug, lazy grin on Black Hat's face suddenly makes your chest swell up in rage. How dare he take away that which is rightfully yours? How dare he whisk you away to god-knows-where and deny you from coming, as though he were the master of your destiny?

            “Well then, if you say so...” You come up to your knees and catch your breath. That smug row of pointed green teeth is still leering back at you. You swallow and grab the demon's dark wrists into your own clutches; you swing your body forward and pin the demon down with the last of your own strength. The leverage from your knee shifts when you position your bloody body right over Black Hat, your slick breasts hanging over his head. The beginnings of a maddening cackle bubbles up from his throat and his tongue snakes out from its warm prison.

            Tar-black tentacles still encase your heaving chest, having clung on like an extension of your soft body. As you hold yourself over Black Hat, blood trickles from your fresh wounds and green slime drools down onto his dark form, creating a morbid display that makes his massive erection to throb harder near your juicy entrance.  Your ample weight pins him down and his broad, scarlet tongue flickers over your slime-coated nipples like a snake sniffing out its prey. The tentacles sense their master's hunger and seem to pulsate in rhythm with your adrenaline-fueled heartbeat, sending your ravenous appetite into overdrive. His sinister grin never once leaves his face.

            The flickering tentacles squirm smoothly against the dripping skin above them. You take a small pause to appreciate the languid feeling of the limbs lapping at your pulsating flesh.

            “H-hahhh...yes...” The burning in your core aches to be filled again, so you give one final smirk before reaching for Black Hat's slick member and placing it an inch away from your soaking folds. Your grin turns cruel when you feel the tentacles writhe anxiously against your crotch.

            You know that the demon is just as turned on by your control as he is by your alluring submission. There is something different in his dark eyes when you level your gaze with him again. Raking your teeth across your cut lips, your eyes traces the black planes of Black Hat's neck and shoot open when you remember the lovely hue that sprang from his tongue earlier.            “Navy, huh?” The demon is still leering at you but the rise and fall of his chest carries a different weight.

            “I wonder what you taste like...” Your head lowers to the junction between his neck and his shoulder and you press your lips slowly against the skin there, just barely scraping your teeth against the taut cords your hot, wet mouth glides across. Your tongue laps at the sweat gathering there, savoring the bitter taste, and you almost stop when you hear a low chuckle.

            There was that grin again.

            Your voice is a low growl when your hot breath passes over the demon's ear.

            “Wrong move, dear.”

            Hearing you snarl in his ear, each word charged with thirst and animalism, replays in Black Hat's mind. Hearing you say those words fills him with a hysterical craving, blending with apprehensive uneasiness. Giving you a challenge has doubled down on your desire, almost reaching an apex of greed. It’s your turn now.

            His sleek, pulsing cock remains an inch away from you. He wants to dive back inside of your warmth, but looking into the blaze inside your eyes keeps him frozen. The tentacles surrounding you have ceased their flailing, eager to see what your next move will be.

            You want to draw out the same half-curses that you had given so easily a few moments ago from the demon. You want to leave him just as frustrated and restrained as you were under his influence. You want to reduce him to an angry, begging mess but that damn laugh grates on the last shred of lustful anger boiling in the deep pit of your mind.

            You don't need to say another word to the being below you. You don't even need to give a single gesture to hint at what is to come. You simply draw your ample weight onto the hands gripping Black Hat's wrists and slam your hips against his own, your glistening entrance taking the thick member deep inside.

            Black Hat howls as the wet grip swallows him whole and his echoing cry tapers into a deep barking laugh. You grit your teeth further and let a final growl leave your lips, your insides reeling from the sudden stretch and burn of the cock resting there. Before Black Hat could take another breath, before you could draw your curvy hips up, you lunge forward and finally sink your teeth into the dark flesh of Black Hat's neck. You don't hear the demon gag as his breathing stutters in his chest ungracefully but you hum against the feeling of your jaw closing on the thudding pulse below you. You apply force generously onto the muscle and turn your head listlessly against it as you finally start to raise your hips.

            All he can muster is a raucous “Agghhh, FUCK!” as your teeth pierce his flesh. No human before has ever attempted, let alone dared, to molest his perfect form. His seething anger makes his claws to extend back into fierce talons. He wants to punish you for your insolence, but your powerful grip, coupled with the overbearing weight of your hips and you tightening your grip as you lift off of his cock, clouds his thoughts. Pain, misery, pleasure, rage, lust, this incredible mix leaves Black Hat completely under your control.

            The tentacles, on the other hand, utilize each one of his emotions and act on their own. Two of them slither back up to one of your breasts, circling around it, constricting it once more and both worked in tandem to pinch and twist your swollen nipple, causing more green slime to ooze down onto Black Hat. Another tentacle returns back to your other breast and flickers over your areola and tip, sending waves of pleasure shooting up your back. Three more tentacles wriggle back down towards your round, plump ass. Two of them extend into elongated, black whips and work in tandem with one another, lashing and striking you. The last one, swollen and hungry, takes aim as your ass bounces back and forth from the flogging, and plummets deep into your tight asshole, without warning.

            That is what does it for you. You recoil from Black Hat's neck in pure shock, his flesh still in your teeth, spraying navy blue blood all over the bed, his head and your naked chest.

            Dark warm blood floods your vision as you swing your head up from Black Hat's neck. You take a deep gasp and let out a long groan at the incredible feeling of the tentacles sliding across your breasts. The dry tentacle inside of you is a different story but your focus lingers on the exposed part of Black Hat's neck. You’ve torn enough of the skin away to reveal the fleshy red veins gushing huge rivulets of blue onto the bed. The taste in your mouth is not unlike the taste of your own blood, but with an edge of something sharper that bites the front of your tongue. It contrasts nicely with the taste of the demon's acidic saliva from earlier and you find yourself interested in more.

            “H-hah, you must get off to this sort of thing, yeah? Getting a taste of your own medicine? Heh, heh...” Your voice cracks a tad bit sooner than you would have wanted and you lick your lips as you bide your time. Your hips slow to a calm drag and push, but the tentacles on your ass and breasts have your skin singing in pain at the welts and in ecstasy at the way they lavish you.

            You pick up the pace again and draw your tongue flat against the bleeding wound. You take slow, languid licks as you strengthen your thrusts downward and moan against the dark blue muscle when something inside of you shakes from the sensations radiating sharp spikes of heat against your chest and ass.

            Incredible pain explodes from the flesh wound, only for orgasmic pleasure to wash over him as your delicate tongue laps up as much of his blood as your small mouth possibly can. The ebb and flow of pain and pleasure only drives the tentacles into a crazed frenzy. They each focus on their task but flail like a nest of feverish serpents, waiting to erupt.

            More and more of your wetness seeps out of your entrance, bathing Black Hat's massive cock and thighs. In the midst of the carnal lust, he feels it: you’re both getting closer. You’re getting ready to lose every ounce of control and finally release that which you’ve been denied for so long. Your grip on his wrists falters but your nails remain entrenched in his skin.

            This is his chance. He NEEDS to have you. He pays no attention to the nails ripping away his black skin as he pulls his hands back from your grip and wraps them around your back, extending his claws and digging them deep into your supple skin.

            He pulls you in close...

            “Ghrrrhrrrr…”, he snarls in your ear as he opens his mouth, exposing his reflective, pointed teeth, and drags them across your neck, just deep enough to ooze out blood. His split tongue greedily fills his mouth with your essence, his hips involuntarily moving out of his control.

            The dark room was filled with a cacophony of lust: the wet slaps of your thighs, both of you savoring each other's intoxicating acidity, the tentacles flogging your bruised ass, and your mixture of swears of pain and delight. The taste of your blood is what pushes him past his limits.    He closes his eyes to regain control but the line is already crossed. He grabs your head to look into your face. He wants to see that beautiful agony overcome your lovely face. He opens them again only to reveal dark crimson-red eyes, looking at your navy-blue, blood-soaked face, distorted in a way that only pleasure can achieve.

            In an otherworldly voice, ripe with the souls of the lost and absolute chaos that no human has ever encountered, he screams, “Fffuuuckkk, I’m CUMMING!”

            The sheer force of the demon's cry rattles your chest as your body feels like a wet, beaten toy being skewered not only by Black Hat's throbbing cock but by the cruel fangs piercing your neck, sending shockwaves through you. Your face twists in terrible pleasure and wicked agony as the beginnings of the end flare wildly, deep in your gut; you’re sprinting towards the end just how Black Hat is.

            You stare dead-on into the scarlet, frenzied gaze of the demon as he pulls you: literally down onto his cock with his claws tearing your flesh, metaphorically into the same torrid throes of orgasm and discord he’s desperately rushing towards. Your throat feels hoarse from crying out to any grand force from above for salvation, to moaning at the baleful force between your legs for damnation.

            He is burning you from the inside out and you cry out when Black Hat thrusts with molten hot abandon against your trembling flesh. The renewed power gripping Black Hat makes you shake violently.

            You are unable to do anything but surrender. “Aahhh!! Oh, oh, Black Hat! Fu-AHH!”

            An unknown amount of time culminates into this moment. The dimly lit abyss echoes with the howls and caterwauls of ecstasy. Your powerful orgasm shakes every single nerve ending in your body, as if you had touched a live electrical wire.

            You lean back and look to the sky, an unholy, guttural sound escaping your throat with short shrieks sprinkled in.  No longer having any control of your muscles, your nails drive deep into his chest and tear downwards, creating deep gashes that immediately spurt blue blood, flowing sideways onto the shredded silk sheets. “AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!!”

            He fills you with his torrid [seed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6C7zBD6g4mY), but it is far too much for you to hold. You overflow and the thick lime-shaded sludge, mixed with your semi-opaque cum, seeping out of your entrance, coating your heated skin.

            The tentacles work in tandem with Black Hat's orgasm and begin to spurt the same lime-green cum from their tips. The three on your breasts coat your chest, slowly drooling downwards on your body and combining with the blood from your wounds, creating a sickly yellow color. The two that were once flogging you spurt like a kinked hose, finally flowing, coating your bruised and lacerated ass with green slime. And lastly, the swollen tentacle penetrating your behind releases uncontrollably. You clench a breakneck rate through your climax, unable to withstand the throbbing tentacle, ejecting the green slime spraying with reckless abandon.

            Time seems to stop for both of you, riding this wave of never-ending pleasure that was denied to both of you for so long. The room seems to shake frantically, tentacles and other horrible monsters appearing from the dimensional holes, chaos erupting but neither caring about what is going on around you. Nothing else matters but your unfathomable passion and lust, both   never knowing when you would ever come back to whatever realm that you were part of. Days, weeks, months, you do not know how long you stayed at that apex of gratification.

            “AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” Wicked, pure pleasure shoots through your entire body, rendering it a trembling temple of flesh dedicated to the cosmic horror that had shaped it so. Your drenched walls clutch the blisteringly hot member inside of it with desperate fury as it releases its [seed ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6C7zBD6g4mY)inside of you. Your core practically sings with relief as you cry out at the equally wonderful and terrible sensations convulsing your form. Your skin is coated with warm, gushing hot blood and the tentacles bathe what is left from the assault in thick green slime. Your cacophonous cries take on a blessed edge of relief when the fluids mix with your cuts and stop the stinging for a few blissful moments. 

            Though your eyes are screwed shut, the unearthly cries of the strange creatures reverberate around the two of you, gathering around the spectacle without any care for their multi-eyed voyeurism.

            Are you still in Black Hat's home? Are you still on Earth? Where has the bed with the silk sheets gone?

            These queries would have rattled around the front of your mind had it not been full of cries of ecstasy and release. Every bit of you is full of pure carnal energy that sets your skin alight, making your core go numb with lust and terror. “FUCKKK! Haah-hn!!! Black H-ahhhhhn...”

            Your last shriek into the darkness breaks the spell that had encapsulated the two of you. Black Hat slams his crimson eyes shut, quieting the discord and dissonance like the rumbling thunder from a storm that passed not too long ago.

            “Uuuugghhhh.” He can only muster a groan as he crashes back into whatever hellish reality you were in. His elongated claws detach from your back and lazily flop down onto the bed, forming a pose not unlike hanging from a cross. His member slowly withdraws from your depths, the once lively tentacles lying twitching on the bed, slithering back into their master. Bathed from head to toe in sweat, green slime and an awful concoction of both of their blood, he releases a deep sigh, one full of complete and utter satisfaction

            Your tight eyes dare to peek at your surroundings again as you feel the slimy limbs leave your entrance. The silk sheets are an afterthought against your exhausted fingertips but you close your eyes softly and let out a deep sigh at being back in the darkness of Black Hat's home.

            Your wet chests slide against each other as they rise and fall, lazily and out of sync. Your head is resting against the navy crook of his neck, the dark blood pooling into inky puddles on the bed. You spy the open wounds you had torn into his flesh slowly coming together of their own accord. Your limbs feel like jelly and your mind is swimming in relief, as though it is content to just indulge in the fact that you are still alive. “Hahh...”

            The acrid aroma of sex wafts through the air, each of you unable to find any combination of words that can possibly describe what you felt at that moment. Your shallow, exhausted breaths say much more than words ever can.

            He opens up his eyes, having reverted back into glassy white irises, and looks at you. Deep inside of your soul is a mass of chaos, with depths few mortals could perceive. He has unlocked its power and it has no choice but to grow and thrive. The thought of it causes his throat to release a terrible low sound, almost sounding like laughter. “Heh heh heh heh...”

            You catch the jeering noise through the clearing fog of your mind. You lazily tilt your head up at the demon and blink the confusion out of your eyes, trying to focus in on his expression. You can clearly see his languid, shit-eating grin through the vertigo that your eyes try to combat. Your head tips to the side in an attempt to give Black Hat a quizzical look, only for the open gash on your neck to flare up in pain and for your nails to dig weakly into the sheets.           

            “A-ahh! Ouch...” The bloody remnants of your dark tryst open little by little and you bite your lip at the slowly rising pain pulling at your skin. Dozens of cuts, bruises, deep gashes, fierce claw marks, and harsh teeth impressions dot your skin, painting a crimson masterpiece in your blood alone, not even accounting for the...lovely green accents that Black Hat had so graciously added to the mix. Your skin is like a strange collaboration between two equally bizarre artists.

            Fresh blood seeps through your once closed wounds, the slime no longer acting as a liquid bandage. His eyes follow a small trickle of blood drip down from the gash on your neck and his mouth waters like a hungry dog presented with a steak. He props himself up and slowly inches his head towards you. You look at him with your returning lucidity, wary of his next action. Upon reaching your neck, his sharp smile opens up and his forked tongue slithers out of his mouth.

            You jump at his touch as he licks your wounds. The salty as brine taste of your blood has the sweet undertones of a once-decent human.  His eyes roll back into his head as he greedily laps up your bloody, masochistic concoction. You never notice his eyes as you are overcome with that familiar pleasure. You desperately try to contain your sounds of ecstasy at the risk of falling back down the rabbit hole once again. His hand rests on your hip, his claws extending from their sheaths, unbeknownst to you. His intense hunger gets the best of him as his tongue delves deep into an open gash, causing you to moan wantonly. Your soft sound makes him rake his claws down your lower back. He continues to feast, and you barely mistake the scratches on your back as a comfort. The quiet moans escaping your throat only make him scratch your back even deeper. Once...twice...three times.

            You squirm under Black Hat's tense grip as his serpentine tongue travels from the bleeding wound on your neck to the edge of your shoulder, catching the stray drops of blood that were starting to dry. The renewed pressure on the marks is a blessing and a curse; you sigh as the wet muscle laps at your wounds in what you imagine is an apologetic act and wince when the cool air hits the exposed mark again.

            Perhaps this is what demons normally do after the act? Mark up their mates with terrible passion, only to tend to their wounds with the same methods that had rendered them breathless not a moment before? You fight to keep your breath even and graciously let Black Hat explore your body freely with his tongue. He gives smaller, quicker strokes to the more minor wounds, while letting out a low chuckle at the long gashes that decorate your supple legs. His treatment is in no way slow, but he growls as your rich, sanguine taste fills his palate easily. You are trembling just enough to make Black Hat grin at your weak efforts to stay awake. Don't you already know that he will always be with you now? He stands on his knees and looks down at the human he claimed tonight. He can see the bright sparks of adoration flaring in your blown out pupils.

            “Well, my dear.” His mouth is coated in scarlet red from his morbid feast, his clawed hand still resting on your bare hip. “I do hope that you enjoyed your evening with me.”

            As he slips back into his charming persona, like a convincing mask, he sees the tiniest semblance of a smile grow on your face. It completely gives away your swelling affection for Black Hat: a classy gentleman who could give you the night of your life. For those short seconds, you’re elated and overjoyed to have a man...demon...entity like him have interest in you.

            “I DID promise that I wouldn't eat you...but you know I couldn't keep that promise.”           He winks at you. Charming as ever, your head starts to swim.

            “I also did promise that you would still be alive at the end of our little tryst.”

            A genuine smile forms on his face, forcing you to drop your guard completely.

            “But.”

            His comforting smile begins to bend and twist into a crooked sneer...the same evil grin that first greeted you.

            “I never promised that you would ever leave me,”

            _“Heh heh...”_

            He jumps up, sending you flying onto the shredded sheets, soaking them with the blood and slime from your encounter. His extended, sharpened claws furiously rip at the bed, on each side of your vulnerable body. The same sick white-green light escapes, screaming and wailing from who-knows-what fills your ears. You try to slam your ears shut to stop the horrid dissonance, but before you can, a flurry of tentacles escapes and wraps up your torso, assaulting your nervous system with awful pain. You struggle to scream but no sound leaves your ravaged throat.

            _“I’ll always be with you, my dear,”_

_“Heh heh heh, ha ha…”_

            His ghastly laughter makes your wounds to flare up in pain. Your skin is on fire and you can’t utter a single word. The tentacles drag you down into the bed, the blankets wrapping tightly around you, your vision slimming and darkening until the only thing you can hear is Black Hat's cackle.

_“Ha ha ha ha hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!”_

            And then...

            nothing.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

           

            You wake up with a shock, light bleeding in through your windowsill.

            Light.

            Cotton sheets.

            No darkness.

            No silk.

            No man-demon-entity-wearing a top hat-thing.

            You’re home?

            What?

            You slowly rock your torso forward and put your upper weight on your arms. You certainly _feel_ normal: no cuts or bruises, no searing pain, no world-shattering pleasure coursing through your body. Your skin doesn't cry out in agony when you move it and with a modest check, there is no green slime to be found. 

            “What...”

            You blink the sleep out of your eyes and turn to look outside, only for your sight to greet the sun peeking through an overcast sky. Your face settles into a dour pout and you yawn.

            “Ugh. Still raining.”

            You throw your duvet off and swing your legs over the edge of the bed. You feel the soft corner of the mattress press into a tender spot on your back and you give a low hiss.

            “Oww...huh?”    

            You feel the small of your back and trace what feels like a few small scratches on your skin. They’re fresh and have little beads of red dripping at the edges. Upon feeling the presence of more than one, you try to make out the cuts in the long mirror in your closet. The scratches seem random but look too clean and straight to be the result of a night-time fit.

            “Huh...”

            Not thinking much of it, you simply walk barefoot to your bathroom and carry on with your day in the rain.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

            Echoes of the dream slowly breach the surface of your mind later on. The memories of heat and ichor flood your thoughts when you recount the incident in your quieter moments, weeks afterwards. A clever smile still plays at your lips when you remember the way the demon’s eyes shifted to take in the human stealing back some of his power.

            And in those few moments, the small of your back would sting with the strength of a fresh cut, no matter how much you dressed the small scar, and you would have the most acute sense that something…

            no…

_someone…_

            was watching you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while. College is a thing, but if you like my writing, I might try to do more of it.
> 
> A big shoutout to DingoSuavez. It's been a wild ride writing this beast of a thing, but it's here. Thank you for everything, Dingo. Here's to more writing together, you huge nerd. :>
> 
> (P.S: If you see the meme, I'm so sorry.)


End file.
